


Paper and Ink

by Lunarflare14



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oneshot, Prompt Fill, Secrets, Sheploo - Freeform, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarflare14/pseuds/Lunarflare14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think you missed your calling.”</p><p>After all this time Kaidan is still learning new things about Shepard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper and Ink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alessariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alessariel/gifts).



When Kaidan enters the apartment, Shepard isn’t there to greet him. It’s not unusual, the door knows to let him in. But he calls out and Shepard doesn’t answer. When he finds the Spectre, he’s laying on his stomach on his bed, fast asleep with his arms as a pillow. 

Kaidan gives him a fond smile. The party is starting soon and he really should wake the Commander but he can’t bring himself to. Instead, he walks over quietly so he doesn’t disturb Shepard and sits lightly on the bed next to him. It’s from that view that he notices the book. Paper isn’t as common a material as it use to be so it peaks Kaidan’s interest. The Commander has his arms on top of it, so the only way to get it is to carefully slide it out from under Shepard. Once he has it, Shepard readjusts his position and transfers to his side without waking.curling closer to Kaidan. 

Shepard’s hair is growing out from it’s usual buzz cut and Kaidan runs his fingers through it as he examines the book. 

It’s sketches, to his surprise. Beautiful sketches.

The one Shepard had been working on was face portrait of EDI. He had caught the smooth curves of her hair like piece and the way the light catches her chrome perfectly.

Suddenly, Shepard stirs under Kaidan’s hand and looksup at him. “Hey,” he says as he yawns and turns onto his back. “Wow, nosy much?”

Kaidan ignores him. “I didn’t know you could draw.”

Shepard smiles softly, closing his eyes as Kaidan continues stroking his hair. “Flip through it.” 

The biotic puts the book in his lap and starts turning the pages. the most recent drawings prior to EDI are the rest of the crew, all the completed ones were signed and dated. There is also a thresher maw and a reaper, the view of Palaven from it’s moon. There are a bunch of the room Shepard was under house arrest in for six months.

Then a familiar face catches his eye- his own.

There are suddenly dozens of them; small ones, full body ones, all different angles.

Kaidan forgets how to breath. They’re all perfect. Some dated as far back as the mission against Saren. His cheeks heat up as he finally shuts the book and sets it back down on the bed. “I think you missed your calling.”

"Then who’d be left to save the galaxy?"

"Fair point."


End file.
